Coeus
HEY HEY HEY! THIS OC ISN'T ACTUALLY AN UT AU CHARACTER! THEY ONLY MAKE CAMEOS! Coeus is a "god" of sorts. They aren't a destroyer. They live in their own timeline, similar to Core!Frisk, called the C Timeline, or C-Time for short. They came from a different series than Undertale or any AU's While being a human, they do not age, except when they are outside of their timeline, so if they are in any au, they instantly go to age 15. Their real age is 789 (but only if you count the resets, and lost years.) Appearance Gen 1 They always wear a grey hoodie, with green shoes. They have black shorts and grey socks. They have brown hair. Gen 2 They wear a tuxedo and a top hat, and their brown hair has yellow and purple dye in it. They sometimes hold a cane and wear a monocle. Gen 3 They wear similar attire to Fresh Sans. They wear a green hoodie with cyan sleeves and purple parts at the top. They wear orange shorts and red shoes, and pink shades. Despite considering himself British, he wears a gold chain with a gold dollar sign on it. In one of his eyes, you can see a severed tentacle on it. Gen 4 They wear the same attire as the second generation, however, they're a skeleton, and the Void Orb replaces their left eye socket. Gen 4.5 They look the same as the first, but completely colour inverted. Gen 5 They wear a pink shirt, with a teal stripe. They always carry a wine glass. Gen 6 They wear a fuchsia t-shirt with green squares on it. Their hair has become a dark-yellow colour. They have orange shoes. Gen 7 They are the only generation that wear their glasses. Their hair is brown with a red stripe. They have a lab coat. One pupil is completely burgundy. Personality Gen 1(and 4.5) Coeus is sarcastic, fitting the "kuudere" stereotype almost ''perfectly. They have a dry sense of humour. However, they aren't all cold or unfeeling, having a friendlier personality when they know someone, while still remaining rather sarcastic. Gen 2 They have a friendlier personality, and always rely on friends, even potentially sacrificing himself for his companions. Gen 3 They have a mashed personality of an 80's stereotypical "fresh boi" and a meme. When they are angry however, they adopt a terrifying personality, trying to scare and kill potential dangers. Gen 4 They have a mashed personality of Sans and Gen 2. Gen 5 They are a lazy, audacious wreck. They have no regard for anyone else, and would rather be at expensive parties than help. Gen 6 They are similar to the first. Gen 7 They are wracked with grief, and hard-working. They know that everyone can be a good person, but not everyone will change. He's no-nonsense, no-laziness and teamwork matters to him. Abilities Spectating This allows them to "spectate" au's, seeing the people, but not the people seeing them. Apparatus This allows them to adjust ther HP at free will, as long as he doesn't get hit again. 4th Wall Kunais This allows them to strike an enemy with a powerful blow from their knife, usually stunning them. Chaos This warps the world around them, causing random effects to everyone in the battle (e.g HP swapping randomly, attacks randomly disappearing and appearing (think Pirouette in Jevil's ACTS)). Void Orb Every Coeus from 2-5 (and 7) has used it, and it is hidden somewhere (Coeus 2's cane, Coeus 3's shoes, Coeus 4's eye-socket, and Coeus 4.5's blood. Relationships Ink Sans They like Ink's creativity, finding him hilarious. Dream and Create They have only met once, ending in a broken nose for Coeus for insulting Nightmare and Destroyer. They remain neutral to each other. CNAS They... well... ''find him rather... '''ODD'''. Error, Nightmare, Destroyer, Destroyer (ask undertale), Zacksamis, Spectron and Dust They find them all despicable. Error404 She finds him very unlikely to do good, but somehow he dosen't hate him. Maybe he's messing with him. Elizabeth They talk quite frequently, and like each other. S.T They absolutely hate this regenerating murderer, multiversal judge, freak abomination, after they rejected them from the Multiversal Judges. Out of spite, Coeus made the Timeline Magistrates. Rhosaith They're fine with him. Gallery Coeus.png|Old sprite of Coeus. Coeus and Fresh.png|Coeus and Fresh. CoeusJudgeNewSprite.png|Another old sprite. * Category:Gods Category:Protectors